Link and Zelda Story
by PiinkSkyy
Summary: This fanfic is about Link and Zelda, from the game series Legend of Zelda. I do not own these characters or places, these are all from Nintendo. This is Link's adventure to save Zelda from an unknown evil and to bring back world peace. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A Thousand Years of Sleep

Before The Ancient Battle, The Sealed Grounds

As Link said his goodbyes to Zelda, something tore at his heart. He never had this feeling before, nor would it happen again. She ran toward him and they embraced, saying goodbye once more, and as she parted him Link took in Zelda's sweet smelling hair. Zelda rested her hand on his and said, "Ever since we were kids, I'd always be the one to wake you up when you slept in. But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?" The orange crystal started to form around her, too quickly for him to answer.

"Of course I will," he said as he placed his hands on it. She closed her eyes and smiled, as she drifted off into her 1000 years of sleep.

Link sat on the stairs for some while, crying. The Temple felt emptier than before, making it seem like a graver and not a sanctuary, full of empty souls. Impa walked in and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We should get going now Link, before it gets dark," she started walking away slowly."We need to go back to Skyloft and rest, you have been through too much today, but I will explain more tomorrow."

As Link mounted his loftwing, he saw the doors sealed and a tear ran down his face into the night sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link walked into the Knight Academy, up to his dorm. He sat down the Goddess Harp and the Master Sword on his desk. He took his over clothes off and threw them into the laundry bin. He laid down in his bed and stared at the ceiling for quite some time, wondering when he will see Zelda next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Impa had discussed why she had to hide in the Temple. " It was to protect her from Demise and Ghirahim, lord of all demons. He is the one trying to find her and start world chaos." She also added," The next time you will see her is when you open the Gate of Time, but if you do Zelda will be revealed and Demise will destroy all of us."

Link had known he would have to talk to the three Goddesses, Nayru, Din, and Farore to open into the Sacred Gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Journey to the Surface

Before the Ancient Battle, Farore's Forest

As Link packed his things he had a plan. 1) Go 1000 years into the future, 2) Release Demise, 3) Defeat Demise, then hopefully he could be with Zelda. He loved her so much he held back his feelings in telling her. He was afraid that she would reject him. Nevermind, he had to go start his journey. Everyone wished him good luck, especially Zelda's father, Gaepora. He wanted to she his daughter grow up, now he had lost the chance. Zelda, with the Goddess Hylia spirit inside of her, the Triforce of Wisdom had to go into hiding.

As Link jumped off the island he called for his loftwing and sailed toward the Forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He camped that night at an opening of the Forest. He pulled the Sailcloth out of his pack. He had won it at the Wing Ceremony, by Zelda. She had four young men test their strength courage and determination, and he won.

He had placed the cloth over his face to block out the sunset, and to take in her beautiful smell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke up to something tickling his feet. It was a Kikwi, a cute forest creature who could blend into the surroundings. One was in his bag messing with his clothes. A sock draped over its face, Link got up to grab it, and it ran away. He quickly packed up and stamped out the fire, and he ran into the unknown Forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link searched all day for that one Kikwi. He was lost. He sat at a base of a maple tree and stared into the canopy above him waiting for a clue. Link was exhausted so he stopped at a nearby spring and splashed water on his face. He stared at his reflection for sometime longer than normal, taking in for a fact that he was starting to grow facial hair. As he glanced away he saw a girl with golden hair, reflecting back at him. It was Zelda folding her hands in prayer. As she opened her eyes Link leaned in and kissed the mirage.

Fi talked to him telepathically. (Fi was the being living within the Master Sword).

Master, that was not real. Your raging hormones are getting to you. I know you miss her but we have a mission to finish...

He took back the realization, and called himself stupid, and from then on he had traveled deeper in the tangle of vines and trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Fountain

Before the Ancient Battle, Deep in the Forest

As Link approached the third day of his journey he came to a waterfall to bathe. He piled his clothing underneath a small twiggy bush, minus one sock.

He jumped in and stood there, letting the warm water run down his back and his face. Little drops clung to his hair creating diamonds when the sun hit them just right. And as he left the pool of water, something grabbed his ankle. He looked down at his feet and nothing was there. He quickly ran over and got dressed, watching his surroundings carefully. He grabbed his sword and kept stance.

"Link, walk through the waterfall," a sweet voice said.

It was mesmerizing so he couldn't resist. He walked through and the water did not soak his clothes.

A green fairy clad in a flowing dress confronted him in a hidden cave behind the waterfall, which he did not notice before.

She was beautiful, her long mint green hair was draped down to her waist, and her skin flawless. She flew over to sit on the fountain.

" Link, I know why you are here, you need an amulet to open the Gate," she said as her voice bounced off the walls.

She formed an amulet out of thin air, with the mark of Farore on the front of it. She dropped it into his hands and disappeared.

" Farewell Hero, have safe travels," a ghastly voice reverberated off the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Memories Part One

Before the Ancient Battle, Flashback 4 Years Ago, Age: 15, Skyloft

Link and Zelda were still both in school at this time. It was their ninth year being in the Knight Academy. They were both the age fifthteen, an age that allowed them to fly loftwings. These creatures were huge birds, with curved beaks. This bird allowed them to fly with some extent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early morning, about seven o'clock and Link was still sleeping. He always slept in. Zelda always would wake him up, it was a daily routine, except on weekends when everybody slept in.

Zelda snuck upstairs to the boys dorms and cracked the door open. She walked over to his bed and sat by his side in it, and whispered into his ear.

"Wake up sleepyhead."

He smiled. (Note: He had been awake) and he pulled her close to his chest.

"Good morning Beautiful," he said as he kissed her hair. He sat up and pulled her into his lap. She turned towards him and messed with his long hair.

"You're the best friend I've ever had," she said.

Link hugged her tighter, burying his face into her hair.

"Don't we have something to do today," Zelda asked.

"School," he answered.

"No, after that," Zelda said. " Hanging out together?"

"Oh, okay," Link said clueless and a little bit embarrassed.

Usually Zelda had to uphold her duties of being the daughter of the Goddess Hylia, but sometimes she would hang out with Link after school.

It was four hours after school that they would meet up at the Waterfall. They were not allowed to fly at night but they did anyway. They only used Link's loftwing, so if they were spotted the blame was on Link.

The both mounted the loftwing in the moonlight. Zelda was in the back holding onto to Link as he was steering. Zelda sunk her face into his back to keep the wind out of her face. Link dropped beneath the clouds and flew along the treetops of the Forest. He did a spiral dive without warning Zelda and she almost fell off. He grabbed her arm and lifted her back up. She laughed into the night sky quietly as they flew on with her hair whipping through the wind. He turned around and saw a smile play against her face, and she buried it back into his shoulder.

Link and Zelda landed by the Great Tree in the Forest. Link took Zelda by her hand and led her with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda laid down in his lap, staring up at the sky. Link messed with her hair, and commented how soft it was. They just talked until midnight, until Zelda fell asleep. Until everything was at peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link held Zelda in his arms as they flew back to Skyloft. He carried her back to her room and covered her with a quilt that was at the end of her bed. He closed the door quietly and shuffled up to his room, he threw his shirt off and curled up in bed, happy that he could spend time with a girl he loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Before the Ancient War, Eldin Volcano

Link was soaring through the sky, onward to Eldin Volcano to obtain Din's Amulet. He camped on the outskirts of it, on a black ash island. He thought about Zelda more than ever, and he couldn't sleep. He stayed up all night holding the Sailcloth and sobbing to himself. He stared at the huge volcano in front of him and waited for the sun to rise. He talked to Fi about Zelda and asked her when he was going to see her again.

"Master, there is 80% chance you will see her again. She has a heart for you, but let us not stray from you finding the amulets...to find her...to find Demise...and find peace"

As he began to climb the Volcano, he noticed a Goron, a buff creature who lives off the volcanic rock. He asked where the path to the Temple was and he said it was in the middle of the volcano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He traveled all day until he passed out due to the heat. He traveled to the center of the Volcano and sat there waiting for another Fairy to appear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A voice finally came to his calling from the lava. The voice wanted him to go through the lava. Swim in lava? That seemed absurd. He finally let in and stepped slowly in. The lava did not burn him but he could feel the heat a little tingling up his legs. It felt like he was swimming in molasses. He made it in and accepted the Amulet from Din. Too emotionally and physically drained he passed out once he got to his tent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Prisoner, Before the Ancient Battle, Over the Lanyru Desert

Link flew his red loftwing across the Lanyru Desert and he finally settled at a large outcropping of rocks. He walked in and saw the Amulet dropped on the floor. He walked out and was cautious expecting someone to attack him. No one did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He went back to his small tent and tore off his tunic, he was sweating profusely. He used his shirt as a pillow and laid down as dusk began creeping over the sky. Tomorrow he was headed off to the Temple of Time, to open the Gate, and to save Zelda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he walked the stairs towards the Temple he pulled out all three amulets off his neck and put them in a stone tile on the floor. There was a creak behind his. He turned around. It was just Impa.

"Young man, are you ready for this?" she said.

Link nodded and agreed.

A huge geometric tablet rose from the ground and burst forth with blue and green light forming a gigantic round portal covered in symbols that were glowing. It was ticking like a clock as he stepped in. Everything around him was turning into crystals and wind was rushing past his face. He did not age however, like Zelda in her coma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of a sudden it stopped and he stepped on the mossy covered ground. The ceiling was falling apart and sunlight was streaming through the cracks. The door was demolished and Zelda was still in the orange crystal, still in her peaceful coma. He walked up and stood in front of her. He touched the crystal and it shattered, making her fall to the ground. Link caught her in his arms and held her close.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear as they embraced.

"You're welcome," he whispered back kissing her ear.

"I missed you," Link said.

He held her away from his body to see her reaction. She didn't respond. And thats when everything went dark. Someone had a hand over his eyes and his mouth. Then something heavy hit him over the head. Everything disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link woke up on a wet dirt and stone floor. His shirt and all his weapons were missing. What would he do without Fi?

He tried to stand up, but the world around his spun, and his knees buckled under his weight. He held onto the metal bars. His back was sore and bleeding, probably from being whipped. He finally pushed himself to stand all the way up. He leaned against the bars again to stable himself. His hair fell into his face and he flipped it back, trying slowly to not make himself dizzy. He yelled out Zelda's name into the dark, and he could only hear his voice echo back at him. This crushed him.

He tried again, and this time a small voice replied.

"Link," a little voice peeped in the cell beside him.

"Zelda," he questioned.

"Yes," she said again.

And out of the corner of his eyes he saw her laying there on the damp floor, while her flowing white dress clung to her. Her hair was matted his dirt and blood. She began to cry, her eyes became swollen. He went over to comfort her.

"Where do you hurt my dear Zelda?" he asked.

"Everywhere," she said through sobs.

He thought in his mind how he could help. He laid against the floor and put his face as close to Zelda's without hitting his head on the bars.

"Zelda,I,I love you," he finally let out.

"I love you too Link," Zelda said in a quiet voice.

She slowly moved her hand to his face and massaged his cheek.

"I'm so sorry to put you through all this," she said almost breaking down in tears.

"Its okay Zelda, just relax," he replied.

Link covered her tiny hands with his. He closed his eyes and smiled. She played with his hair and they both laughed. He hadn't heard her laugh in a long time. He opened his eyes and saw that she fell asleep with him holding her hand, and he was at peace. He hadn't witnessed this feeling. And this feeling brought him peace. Holding her small fragile hand brought him peace. Why? A grown man, who had adventures for the last 13 years of his life, and this brought him peace? Ha, such a strong man brought back to earth by a small hurt woman. A woman that he loved, and a woman who loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Visitor and the Executor, Before the Ancient Battle, A dungeon somewhere beneath ground, lit by only a single candle

Link woke up to his face in the dirt. Zelda who was already awake waiting for him, bent over and looked at his face.

" Morning," he said in a quiet voice.

"Morning Link," she said in between yawns.

Once they turned around, there was a small plate at both of their cell doors. It only had one hunk of cheese and two pieces of stale bread. Link downed his within a minute. Zelda didn't even bother to get up and get it.

There was a huge thunk in the darkness, and footsteps were slowing coming towards them.

The person stood still for a moment and then revealed himself. Under the dark hood he wore was a man in his late thirties, his skin a very white pale, and one of his eyes missing.

"Who are you," asked Zelda.

The man was mute. He only handed a single slip of paper to her. She accepted it and he scurried away.

Zelda turned to Link.

The note read "Soon".

She started to cry. Link and Zelda sat there wondering what it could mean. Minutes turned to hours, and hours to days. The same man came back with two pairs of shackles.

"NO," Zelda screaming as the man pulled her out of her cell. The man threw her to the ground and as she got up, Link could see that her palms were bleeding. Link used all his power to slam against the cell door to get to her. Instead he lost strength and the caped figure pulled him out as well and bound him with the other pair. Link was too weak to fight anymore. They were both dragged to their doom, but in the midst of all that, Link managed to find Zelda's bleeding hand, and held it close to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Light of Day, Before the Ancient Battle

They were brought to a courtroom in a giant castle, one similar to the one in Skyloft. The executioner slammed them both to the floor before the king. The executioner walked out and the king's expression went into a state of shock, as well as Zelda's.

"Gaepora?" she whispered. "Father?"

The king started to cry.

"Come here my daughter," he said with his arms wide open.

The executioner ran back in and unlocked the shackles. She managed to walk to her father's arms. The hugged for the longest time ever.

"I thought I lost you my dear, it has been 1000 years since you disappeared," he said barely audible.

"And who is this fine young man with you dear?," the king asked. The executioner spoke.

" Don't you remember him, here's the boy who the goddesses chose to save your daughter." he questioned.

" Come here boy," he said as he motioned him to the throne.

Link bowed in front of them. He felt naked without half of his clothes and weapons.

The king took hold of Link's arm.

"I am so terribly sorry for you to be like this," he said embarrassed.

"Apologies accepted sir," Link replied.

"Servants!," the king yelled. "Please make room for my daughter and her rescuer! Have them be healed by only our finest healers, and clothe them in satin and silk, bring them the most filling food, and softest bed to sleep in tonight. My daughter is finally home!"

Link and Zelda followed the nurses to the infirmary. The were separated by a curtain and were healed in half and hour flat. They were taken to the hot springs to bathe and were welcomed to their new living quarters overlooking the gardens below. Link wanted to explore more, but he was too tired. They gave him a new green tunic, like one before. He felt at home. He laid down in his spacious bed and fell asleep. That night he slept because he knew Zelda was safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Link had to wake up to get something to eat. He went over to a small table where the servants left out bread and wine. He ate just a little. But he had an urge to go see Zelda. His mind pulled him toward the door and down the hallway. He tapped the door lightly so no one would be woken. The doorknob turned and Zelda stood there in a flowing blue nightgown.

"Link?," she questioned with her eyes.

He stepped into her room and he took her into his arms. He caressed the small of her back, while she ran her hands over his face.

Link carried her to the balcony, he pushed the curtains taught and sat down with her in his lap. She kissed him on the neck and to his face and back. His heart raced as they continued to kiss. Link carried her back to her bed, and then layed down beside her. Zelda cuddled close to Link and Link kissed Zelda's collarbone, as she messed with the nape of his neck. She took out her hair pin and let all her hair fall. She crawled back in bed and snuggled closer to his chest. She finally closed her eyes and Link finally found her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Welcome Back and Touring Unknown Places, Before the Ancient Battle

Link had woken up before Zelda. He lay still there watching her sleep, and admired the rays of sunlight playing across her golden hair. She then rolled over and had her back to him. He saw the scars on her back, through her silk nightgown, crisscrossing over each other. He ran his hand down her back and felt the ridges of the skin catching on his palm. Why didn't they heal her? She moved a little and he backed away. She peeped her eye open and smiled at him. He had been waiting for this day to happen, to wake up beside her and see her beauty. She stretched and leaned over to kiss Link. Link held Zelda's face for a while, gently caressing the curve of her cheeks, rubbing his thumbs over them, before kissing her again, and sliding off the bed, and slipping his shirt back on.

"Good morning love," Zelda chirped.

"Good morning," Link said as he reached for the door knob to go back to his room. The king especially 1000 years into the future would not want a strange man in his daughter's bed. Link dashed down the hallway, but as soon as he rounded the corner, a guard stopped him and asked where he was going. He responded to the Great Hall to eat, but the guard recommended that he should wear better clothing. So he did, he went back to his quarters and got dressed in a blue tunic, and headed back off to the Great Hall.

The maids tended to him hand and foot, asking for food preferences and if everything met his standards.

Zelda's father sat across from him at the table, and waited for his daughter to arrive. She finally did after some time, with a shocked look on her face, but that expression soon faded away. She sat down beside Link. They ate in silence, only hearing the utensils scraping against the plates. No one said anything, and the king dismissed them all. Zelda grabbed Link's hand and dragged him to the garden. They ran through the rose gardens and then through the daisies. The then sat down amongst the flowers.

"Link I have something to ask you, something serious," she said squeezing his hand.

"Marriage," Link asked as a smile played across his face. Knowing when they defeat Demise it would all end.

"Yes my dear," she said as she kissed him. "But I have to ask my father".

They both walked into the throne room and confronted Gaepora, about marriage. And he agreed. Zelda and Link would be married within a week, and in two weeks he would begin to start his quest to find Demise.

* * *

><p>Hello Everyone! Can't believe I'm almost finished with my first fanfic. There will be two to three more chapters after this one, and then I will begin to type up my Halo fanfic. Hope you enjoy these last few chapters. Live long and prosper <strong>PiinkSkyy<strong>

Don't forget to check out Legendosaur's page out, he is writing some fanfic for Kid Icarus.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Uniting of Zelda and Link, Surprises, Before the Ancient Battle

The wedding was very formal and short. They held it in the main chamber where the king's throne room was. It was decorated with white lilies and white silk. The outsiders in the village below the castle did not know there was a wedding that day, and know that the missing princess was wed, because if they did, it would cause an uproar and attract everyone and everything, Even evil forces, that would cause more problems that they needed at the moment.

Later that night Zelda and Link lay in bed, snuggled tightly together. Zelda rested her head on his chest and finally fell asleep, after the long night they had together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 months passed

The war was postponed and Link was heavily distressed. He was on the balcony, by himself, sobbing. Zelda walked out and put her arms around his waist, pulling him close. This was the only comfort he had. No one could ever bring him peace except her.

" I'm going to lose you after the war," he said under his sobbing.

"No you won't don't say that," she said in a comforting voice, "Nothing can ever separate us!"

She hugged him a little tighter, and slowly the sobbing stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Zelda just sat in bed and watched Link sleep. She stroked his tear ridden face, and moved his hair back and forth. He cracked his eyes open and smiled.

"Link, can I tell you something," she asked.

"You can tell me anything," he answered.

"I'm pregnant," she said quietly.

His emotions went blank and he began to stare off into the distance. Was his ears deceiving him? Or was this a dream? Was he actually awake or was he hallucinating?

"Link, Link," Zelda said as she shook him back and forth to get him out of the trance.

"I did...," he stuttered.

" We are going to be parents Link," she said smiling. They both cried tears of joy, and Link had tears of shock!

* * *

><p>One more chapter everyone :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Battle

Everyone was shook awake in Hyrule Castle that morning! Zelda and Link rushed over to the balcony to see the sky stirring with dark hues and evil laughs. Below them an army of Moblins advanced towards them. Link had to go. Link kissed Zelda one more time, hard on her lips. It would probably be the last.

He ran down to the armory to ready himself. Zelda began to help him put on his armor. Zelda stood there in her under dress watching him frantically gathering things. She stepped closer and grabbed his waist.

"Link, I love you, " she said as she looked directly into his eyes, before embracing again.

Link took and caressed back her bulging belly.

"I love you too," he said to her and their child, " Just stay here with your mother and be safe little one, I promise I will be back," he said to their unborn child.

Link mounted Epona and sped off the the castles main gates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda sat in bed crying, but she knew Link would always come back and take her to safety, but this time she wasn't so sure.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Home

Four months have passed

Link had arrived back telling everyone that he'd slain Demise. He had scars that wrapped around his arms and up and down his chest to prove it.

Link needed to take Zelda back through the Gate, where they all would be safe.

Zelda was now 7 months along when they finally decided to go back home. They said their farewells and started to walk to the Sacred Grounds together.

They portaled back to there time. Everyone was shocked to see Zelda pregnant, and they continued to reprimand them. The put up that until the king began to shun them. Zelda and Link finally bought a house on the outskirt of another one of the floating islands. The stress also caused Zelda to deliver the baby a month early. She was in labor for about a day. She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Pippin Zacharias.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Zelda and Link have been deceased for over a millennium now. The worlds and distant domains have been at peace until a new evil begins to stir.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! This is the end, maybe. I might come back to this later and add a second part. I hope you guys enjoyed reading my first fanfic! Live long and prosper <strong>PiinkSkyy<strong>


	13. Ending Note

To All the Readers Out There...

I might, later on after the Halo fanfic, write more about this beautiful couple. I am thinking of doing it in either the Wind Waker Era or the Twilight Princess Era. Feel free to coment or review below of which one you would like and why. I very much enjoy writing fanfiction for you guys. - _PiinkSkyy_


End file.
